


Moonlight Fire

by BenBeaux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBeaux/pseuds/BenBeaux
Summary: Just some gosh darn smut with some gosh darn trans men whomst love eachother very much.Language in reference to genitals: dick, cock, hole. No typically uncomfy verbiage here. If you are uncomfy, let me know.





	Moonlight Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a two part smut drabble. This focuses on Hanzo, and the next will focus on Jesse.

After returning from a long and exhausting mission, Hanzo shuffles back to his barracks room. His energy is flagging, and it is nearly midnight, but he knows his partner will be awake and ready to reconnect after the week they spent apart. The past forty-eight hours have been a clusterfuck of misinformation leading to a public brawl that left some property damage in its wake.

Hanzo smoothes his bangs back as he finally arrives to their door, keying in the code. As the airlocks on the door disengage, he can hear shuffling and the sound of a body hitting the bed. 

The door slides open and Hanzo is greeted by the mood-lit bedroom that he shares with Jesse. There’s jasmine incense burning and tealight candles lit around the room. Jesse is luxuriously laid out on their bed wearing only a pair of sweat pants. The scene of romantic ambience with the strikingly domestic apparel warms Hanzo’s heart. His man knows him so well. 

Jesse purrs from the bed, “Welcome back, sweetheart.” He sits up and stretches his arms out toward Hanzo and catches the archer’s wrists. Hanzo watches as Jesse meticulously kisses each of his fingers and palms while maintaining eye contact. 

It is pretty typical of Jesse to dote on Hanzo like this, so Hanzo sits beside him on the bed, scooting close enough for their thighs to touch. This is always his favorite part of the day. 

As they sit with Hanzo’s hands clasped in Jesse’s, the scent of jasmine blooms begins to chip away at Hanzo’s exhaustion. He leans in to lay kisses on his cowboy, gentle but firm. Jesse leans into them, smiling and releases Hanzo’s hands in favor of placing them on his chest. He puts a little pressure on Hanzo and says, “Lay back, sunshine. Let me love on you a bit.” 

Obediently, and sensing where this is going, Hanzo disrobes and crawls onto the bed. Jesse watches from where he’s seated, eyes raking over Hanzo’s body. The hairy expanse of his chest gets the most attention, and Hanzo flexes a little under the scrutiny as he takes up a comfortable position. 

Jesse’s eyes trail down Hanzo’s body toward his treasure trail and the dick hiding between his legs. Hanzo’s breath hitches and pleasure curls in his belly. Being looked at with such desire is just. Unbelievable. He never thought he’d find someone to want him like this. 

Crawling up to his lover, Jesse peppers Hanzo's legs with chaste little kisses. Hanzo’s legs spread unconsciously, allowing better access to Jesse’s wandering mouth. Hands slide up Hanzo’s legs, deftly massaging the sore muscles. Jesse nestles between thick thighs and slots his shoulders beneath Hanzo’s knees. 

Hanzo stifles a moan as he watches Jesse take his cock between his heavenly lips. Working into a rhythm, Jesse sporadically squeezes at Hanzo’s ass, enjoying the taste of him. Hanzo rolls his hips to grind against Jesse, jerky and needy for more. Jesse glances up to watch Hanzo as he begins to hum and the vibration on Hanzo’s dick has him melting. 

Pleased to hear his partner panting and moaning, Jesse closes his eyes and relentlessly bobs on Hanzo’s dick. His hands can feel the muscles in his ass clench every time Hanzo bucks up into his mouth. The legs thrown over his shoulders are uselessly flexing and Jesse knows without even seeing Hanzo’s face that it is scrunched up in that concentrated look of surprise that he always gets when he’s close to climax. 

Jesse pulls his flesh hand away from the loving squeezes it had been working into Hanzo’s glutes and slides his fingers up toward Hanzo’s dick. He places them tauntingly into the crook of where his leg meets his groin. Jesse gives one more suck and pulls, making a sloppy popping sound as he releases the lovingly worked-over dick. 

Hanzo lets loose a gutteral sound that could only be deciphered as a begging question: _Why in the name of all that is good have you stopped??_

Jesse begins licking and kissing the insides of Hanzo’s thighs again and looks innocently up at the bewitched man under the spell of his vexing mouth. “May I, honeybee?” Jesse asks sweet as molasses, fingers teasing closer and closer to Hanzo’s dripping hole. 

“Yes, please, Jesse,” Hanzo rasps, his fists balled up in the sheets beneath them. “Fuck, yes.” 

Jesse lays more kisses on his smitten man, and gives a pleased little laugh. “Aw babe, I love when you let me do this,” he murmers reverently to Hanzo. 

Propping most of his weight on his prosthetic arm, Jesse leans forward and takes Hanzo’s dick in his mouth again. He quickly puts some lube onto his flesh index and middle fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Gently, he prods at Hanzo’s hole, sliding one finger inside. Hanzo’s head presses down into the pillow and he grumbles happily at the sensation. Once Jesse’s finger has slid down to the knuckle a few times, he adds his middle finger to the mix. Hanzo’s walls clench around Jesse in such a deightful way, causing Jesse to clench his thighs as his own dick becomes intolerably excited. 

Hanzo bucks gently, whether into Jesse’s mouth or farther onto Jesse’s fingers, he wouldn’t know. His mind is blank except for the bright hot pleasure that Jesse is giving him. He can feel a deep warmth swelling around Jesse’s fingers and he relaxes his pelvic floor muscles in anticipation. 

Feeling the muscles unclench around his probing fingers, Jesse takes the opportunity to crook his fingers up and press and pull rapidly as he relentlessly sucks Hanzo’s cock. He’s only been able to get Hanzo to do this a few times, but if his hunch is correct... 

A harsh gasp comes from Hanzo and warm wetness begins to spill from him as Jesse fucks him hard and fast. Jesse keeps the speed up and drains Hanzo for all he’s got. Hanzo’s legs tremble as the clear, odorless liquid bursts out of him. A few seconds of gushing and gasping and Jesse kissing and whispering praises to Hanzo pass, and Jesse finally slows his strokes and pulls out. 

Hanzo is panting and trembling, but he manages to pull Jesse up to kiss him fervently. He grabs Jesse’s face with a hand on either cheek and pushes him away slightly, looking up into his bright brown eyes. 

“That was. Incredible?” Hanzo says cautiously, not really sure if he could give the experience a proper definition. “But the bed is wet now. We need to change the sheets.” 

Jesse beams at him and chuckles, “It was damn well worth it, cariño.” He leans forward and kisses Hanzo’s aquiline nose delicately, then bounces backward and runs to the linen closet. But not before Hanzo can give him a playful smack on the ass. 


End file.
